I'm All Yours
by neric4ever
Summary: Ariel and Eric enjoy a day to themselves.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys! Growing up, The Little Mermaid wasn't one of my favorite Disney movies. I didn't watch it a million times like the other classics. So, why am I writing a fanfic for this movie? I recently have gained a new appreciation for The Little Mermaid. It's well animated and the songs are amazing. Plus, Ariel and Eric are so cute. I have an idea where I want this story to go. Hope you guys enjoy this first chapter, and please let me know what you think.  
_

Chapter 1

One morning, Ariel woke up feeling very excited. Eric had been busy lately with all sorts of royal duties. Without anything major scheduled for the day, the young couple were going to have time for themselves.

As cute as she thought her husband looked as he slept, Ariel was eager to start the day. The former mermaid scooted closer to him.

"Good morning", she whispered.

Eric didn't move.

"Do you know what today is?"

"Hmm", moaned Eric.

"Today, we get to have a day all to ourselves. And I simply cannot wait", said Ariel, who then gave him a peck on the cheek. She started to move away, when suddenly, Eric pulled her in for a more passionate kiss. They laid back down after pulling away. Eric held Ariel, and played with some strands of her hair.

"I feel like I haven't seen you very much lately", said Ariel.

"I'm sorry things have been hectic, darling", apologized Eric. "But today, I'm all yours."

Ariel turned to look at him. She remembered how, at one time, it was uncertain if she'd ever hear Eric say that. From her father's distrust of humans to her deal with Ursula, there were quite a few obstacles to face for them to be together. Ariel gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Glad to hear it", she said with that beautiful smile Eric loved so much. "I'm hungry." Ariel jumped out of bed. "Grimsby is probably waiting for us at breakfast. I just know today is going to be a great day."

"Any day you're beside me is a great day", said Eric. Ariel simply blushed. The former mermaid couldn't wait to find out what the day had in store.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The morning was spent doing one of Ariel's favorite things to do since becoming human, a trip through town. Every visit she learned about a new object or custom. There was still so much for her to learn, which excited her to no end. They took a look around some of the stores and bought a loaf of bread from the bakery. Ariel loved seeing the villagers, and they, in turn, loved seeing her. They were glad Eric had settled down with a girl he so clearly adored.

After their town visit, Eric and Ariel enjoyed a picnic lunch on a hill with lovely views of the kingdom and the sea. Ariel especially enjoyed the freshly picked strawberries. Looking at the sea view, Eric couldn't help but think about how much the beautiful woman beside him gave up for a life on the surface world.

"Do you ever miss being a mermaid and a life under the sea", he asked.

"I do sometimes. But, I am happy being here with you. Why do you ask?"

"Well, it's where you grew up. Your family still lives there, and you don't get to see them very often", said Eric.

"Eric, being up here has been worth it", said Ariel. "Sure, I miss my family and there are many beautiful creatures under the sea. But, I had been fascinated by the surface for a long time. There isn't anyone I'd rather share the experience of all the new things I learn everyday than you." Ariel entwined her fingers with his. "Thanks to you, my father now knows that humans aren't all that bad. He wouldn't have given us his blessing if that didn't happen. My father realized that if his daughter were to marry a human, I couldn't be in any better hands."

Eric couldn't help but return the smile she flashed him. He truly felt like he was the luckiest man alive.

"Do you know how much I love you", he asked.

Ariel played dumb and shook her head. Eric leaned in to give her a sweet kiss. A few seconds after pulling away, Ariel leaned in for another smooch.

"And _that _is how much I love _you_", she said. They both laughed. Ariel and Eric had to agree that the day was going really great so far.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After their picnic, Ariel and Eric took a peaceful ride through the countryside. Eric let Ariel drive the carriage.

"You've gotten really good at this", said Eric.

"Thank you", said Ariel. "I know that I scared you the first time I drove."

"We did go a little faster than I like." Ariel couldn't help but laugh at that. "I know you were just excited to try something new to you. But, quickly you managed to have us go at a slower pace."

They were rolling along nicely, when suddenly, Ariel pulled the reigns to stop the horse.

"Ariel, is something wrong? Why did we stop?"

"Eric, look!" Ariel was pointing at a butterfly with brightly colored wings flying by. Butterflies had become one of her favorite creatures on land. Ariel got excited whenever she spotted one.

"Isn't that butterfly so beautiful", said Ariel.

"It sure is." Eric couldn't disagree. "Of coarse, that butterfly isn't as beautiful as you, my love." Ariel giggled in response.

"Don't you ever get tired of saying stuff like that", she asked.

"Sweetheart, there are some things I will never get tired of. Such as seeing you blush like you're doing right now." Ariel's face grew redder. "you always look so cute when you're blushing." he pulled her in for a quick kiss.

Eric brought Ariel to the lagoon where they almost shared their first kiss.

"Do you remember the first time I brought you here", asked Eric as he rowed the boat.

"One of the most romantic moments of my life", said Ariel with a big grin.

"Even though we fell out of the boat?"

Ariel giggled. "Even then."

"I remember I was really enjoying spending time with you, and I was falling for you", said Eric. "I must admit though, in the back of my mind I couldn't stop thinking about the girl who rescued me with the beautiful voice." He reached for her hand. "But then, it turned out you and her were one and the same."

As Eric now held both of her hands, Ariel remembered those three days without her voice. It pained her that she couldn't tell Eric who she really was. here, in this lagoon, she was so close to getting a kiss and becoming human permanently.

Everything, however, worked out in the end. When their first kiss really happened, it was as magical as Ariel imagined it would. Nothing mattered at that moment except the two of them. Now she had the pleasure of calling this man her husband.

Flashing each other looks of love and adoration, they shared a passionate kiss.

"We didn't fall out of the boat this time", said Ariel after they pulled away. They both laughed.

"We should be getting back", said Eric. Ariel had truly enjoyed the day. What she didn't realize, however, was that Eric had a surprise for her back at the castle.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: I had originally planned for this to be the final chapter. But, I recently came up with an idea for a potential fifth chapter. Not sure what I'm going to do yet. Glad you guys are enjoying the story so far : ) Sorry if this chapter isn't as good as the others._

Chapter 4

Eric helped Ariel out of the carriage when they got back to the castle. Max barked and ran towards them. He climbed onto Ariel and licked her face.

"Hey boy. Did you miss us", asked Ariel. She kneeled down to pet him and scratched his ears.

"Oh, I see how it is, you mutt", said Eric playfully. "Don't come see me first. I know she's prettier than me, but I loved you first."

Ariel giggled. "Now, there is no need for you to be jealous", she said.

"I'm just kidding. I'm glad he likes you." Eric joined his wife in petting his always loyal dog.

"Before we get ready for dinner, there's something I want to show you", said Eric as he stood up. Ariel raised her eyebrow. "Follow me." Ariel took the hand Eric put out towards her.

They went into the parlor. "Just take a seat and close your eyes", said Eric. "And don't peek!"

"Don't worry. I won't", said Ariel. She hadn't a clue as to what Eric had in store.

"Okay. Open them." A nicely wrapped present sat on the table.

"What's this", asked Ariel. "It's not my birthday. Are we suppose to be celebrating something? I didn't get you anything."

"No. There isn't any special occasion", said Eric. "This is just because I love you. Now open it."

Ariel unwrapped the gift to find a gold music box she saw in town not too long ago.

"I know you thought this was so beautiful so I bought it for you. Besides, you know I don't mind having more music around here."

Ariel didn't know what to say. She leaned in to give him a kiss.

"Hold that thought", said Eric after pulling away. He opened the box to start the music. "May I have this dance?" Ariel happily took his hand.

As they moved, Ariel remembered the first time they shared a dance. She always wondered what it would be like to sway on human legs. It felt so natural and Eric was a perfect partner.

After the music stopped, Ariel gave Eric a tight hug. "I love the music box, and I love you", she said. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, my love", said Eric with a smile on his face. They leaned in for another kiss before getting ready for dinner.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

That night, Ariel and Eric went down to the beach. It was a beautiful evening to look at the stars. Not until becoming human that Ariel appreciate how stunning a night sky could be.

"How many stars do you think there are up there", she asked.

"There has to be at lest millions or billions of them", said Eric. "I remember once, when I was younger, I was curious about that very thing. I tried counting them, but I very quickly lost track."

"They really are pretty, no matter how many there are", said Ariel. She rested her head on Eric's shoulder. In response, Eric had an arm slung around her.

"Well, would you look at that", exclaimed Eric. Ariel lifted her head to see a streak of light soaring across the sky.

"What is that", she asked.

"That is a shooting star. I've been told that if you close your eyes and make a wish when you see one, it will come true." Ariel closed her eyes and made a wish. "What did you wish for", asked Eric after she opened her eyes.

"I thought you weren't suppose to tell anyone what you wish for because it won't come true?"

"You're right, darling", said Eric. "That is the general rule for wish making."

Ariel turned to look at Eric."Did you make a wish", she asked.

"I don't have too", said Eric as he tucked a strand of Ariel's red locks behind her ear. "I have everything I could possibly ask for. The most important of those is you." Ariel blushed. " I fall in love with you more and more every day. You have, and still do, make me the happiest man on land or under the sea."

Ariel leaned in for a passionate kiss. After pulling away they gave each other a tight hug.

"I've had a great time today", said Ariel.

"Me too", Eric responded happily. "I promise Ariel, that no matter how busy our schedules get, we'll make time for days like this. it's good to get out and just be together without any distractions. I really enjoy spending time with you, my love. This morning when I said that I'm all yours, I wasn't referring to just today mind you."

"I very glad to here that, although I've never doubted you", said Ariel. They both laughed.

"I suppose we better go inside", said Eric. "It's getting a little chilly out."

"Eric."

"Yes, sweetheart."

"There's something I have to tell you."

"Is everything alright", asked Eric getting a little worried.

"More than alright", said Ariel. She entwined her fingers with his. "Something wonderful has happened." Eric now felt confused. "Remember how Grimsby was teasing us about how soon we'd have an heir running around the castle? Well, it's happening."

Eric wasn't sure how to respond. Words couldn't express how happy he felt. He quickly pulled Ariel in for another kiss.

"I take it you love the news", said Ariel.

"Of course, I love the news", said Eric. "It's wonderful news."

"I'd been wanting to tell you all day, but I felt really nervous. I wasn't sure how you'd react."

"Well, believe me, darling, I am a very, very, happy man", said Eric. "When we make the grand announcement, everyone is sure to be as ecstatic as I am, especially your father."

"He will definitely be excited about his first grandchild", said Ariel.

Eric leaned in so their foreheads were touching. "I love you so much", he said tenderly.

"I love you too." They leaned in for another passionate kiss. "Thank you".

"For what", asked Eric.

"Making my wish come true", she responded.

"What do you mean?"

"I wished that you would be really happy to hear that we're having a baby", said Ariel. She gave a peck on the cheek. Eric couldn't help but smile. The happy young couple held each other's hands as they went inside. Ariel and Eric had truly enjoyed the day they had spent together.


End file.
